Howard Stark
|género = Masculino |edad = 74 |FDN = 15 de agosto de 1917 |FDM = 16 de diciembre de 1991 |titulo = Director General de Industrias Stark Fundador de S.H.I.E.L.D. |afiliación = Reserva Científica Estratégica Industrias Stark Stark Pictures S.H.I.E.L.D. |pelicula = Iron Man (fotografía) Iron Man 2 (video) Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers (mencionado) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mencionado y fotografía) Avengers: Age of Ultron (mencionado) Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (pintura y mencionado) Avengers: Endgame |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mencionado) Agent Carter (5 episodios) |serie web = WHiH Newsfront (mencionado) |oneshot = Agent Carter |comic = Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (mencionado) Iron Man 2: Public Identity Captain America: First Vengeance The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week (mencionado) Iron Man 2 Adaptation Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Ant-Man Prelude Captain America: Civil War Prelude (mencionado) Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude (holograma) Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (metraje y flashback) Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude (flashback) Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude (mencionado) |actor = John Slattery Dominic Cooper (joven) Gerard Sanders |estado = Fallecido }} Howard Anthony Walter Stark fue un inventor, ingeniero, director de cine, empresario y fundador de Industrias Stark. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial trabajó con varios proyectos del gobierno de Estados Unidos, incluyendo el Proyecto Manhattan y el Proyecto Renacimiento. Él ayudó a la Reserva Científica Estratégica en la lucha contra HYDRA. También construyó el segundo escudo del Capitán América, y después de la guerra encontró el Teseracto, que se había perdido en el Océano Atlántico. Un año después del final de la guerra, Howard fue acusado de distribuir armas a los enemigos de Estados Unidos. Él puso a su amiga Margaret Carter a cargo para encontrar pruebas de su inocencia. Finalmente, su nombre fue limpiado cuando se demostró que Johann Fennhoff incriminaba a Stark en un intento de obtener venganza por la Batalla de Finow. Más tarde, fundó Stark Pictures mientras ayudaba a Carter en su investigación y entendimiento de la Materia Cero. Más adelante en su vida, Howard se casó con una mujer llamada Maria y tuvo un hijo, Anthony. También co-desarrolló el Reactor Arc junto con el desertado científico soviético, Anton Vanko. Stark fue además uno de los miembros fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde trabajó con Henry Pym. Con el tiempo, Stark se alejó de su hijo, a pesar de seguir importándole, teniendo la esperanza de que él cambiaría el mundo. Cuando se convirtió en una amenaza para HYDRA, tras haber logrado crear u obtener el Suero del Súper Soldado, Stark y su esposa fueron asesinados por James Buchanan Barnes, mejor conocido como el "Soldado del Invierno". Biografía Vida temprana Niñez pobre Howard Stark nació el miércoles 15 de agosto de 1917 en Richford, Nueva York. Hijo de un padre que vendía frutas y una madre que cosía camisas para poder vivir. Mientras crecía en el lado este de la ciudad de Nueva York se hizo amigo del futuro gángster Joseph Manfredi. Mientras crecía notó que la sociedad ponía límites al éxito mediante el estatus socioeconomico o género de las personas, por lo que se volvió alguien metiroso a fín de obtener lo que quería.The Blitzkrieg Button''Se convirtió en un inventor, hombre de negocios y multimillonario y asistió a múltiples conferencias internacionales, como aquella en la que conoció al doctor Abraham Erskine en Ginebra, Suiza en mayo de 1934.Captain America: First Vengeance'' Segunda Guerra Mundial Reserva Científica Estratégica En 1939, Howard Stark fundó Industrias Stark. Un año más tarde, en Ciro's, Los Ángeles, California, Stark estuvo una exhibición que mostraría el Vibranio, un extraño metal descubierto por científicos de Industrias Stark en África. Más tarde, Stark se reunió con el coronel Chester Phillips después de ser atacados por asesinos de HYDRA. Stark aceptó unirse a la creada recientemente Reserva Científica Estratégica de Phillips.Captain America: The First Avenger Stark participó en el rescate donde la agente de la SSR., Margaret Carter salvó al doctor Abraham Erskine del castillo de Johann Schmidt, el jefe a cargo de una de las facciones de los nazis, HYDRA.Captain America: The First Avenger - Escena Eliminada. Bajo la guía de Stark, su compañía comenzó a producir aviones para el ejército estadounidense luego del ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor. Tiempo después, sus innovaciones le dieron un lugar en el Proyecto Manhattan. En 1943, Stark estaba en la exposición Modern Marvels of Tomorrow, mostrando una nueva tecnología que permitía a los autos volar, sin embargo, la tecnología en ese entonces no era avanzada, lo que causó que el auto volviera al suelo al caerse. Entre la audiencia de dicha exposición se encontraba Steven Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes en una cita doble junto a Connie y Bonnie. Secretamente Stark estaba trabajando con los aliados para ayudar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, realizando múltiples experimentos para ellos y creando armas. Proyecto Renacimiento Howard Stark fue parte fundamental del Proyecto Renacimiento, un proyecto realizado por la Reserva Científica Estratégica para convertir a Steven Rogers en el primer Súper Soldado del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Cuando el doctor Abraham Erskine le preguntó cómo progresaban las cosas, Stark confirmó que todo estaba listo, aunque advirtió que probablemente causarían un corte de electricidad en gran parte de la ciudad. Stark y Erskine comenzaron a trabajar mientras usaban la cámara de Rayos Vita, la que Stark construyó para alterar a Rogers con Radiación Vita, después de inyectarle el Suero del Súper Soldado, creado por Erskine. Una vez que Erskine relató un discurso ante Chester Phillips y el resto de la audiencia presente, comenzaron el proceso. Mientras estaba siendo afectado por la radiación, Rogers comenzó a gritar de dolor, lo que hizo que Margaret Carter ordenara a Stark detener el experimento, pero Rogers insistió en que continuaran. A pesar del riesgo de que Rogers falleciera en ese momento, Stark siguió sus órdenes y elevó la energía a su máxima potencia. El experimento fue exitoso y transformó al esquelético Steven Rogers en el musculoso Capitán América. Más tarde, justo después de terminar el experimento, Erskine fue asesinado por Heinz Kruger. Rogers persiguió al asesino por las calles de la ciudad pero cuando lo atrapó, éste se suicidó con una píldora de cianuro, revelando que era un agente de HYDRA, Stark examinó su tecnología y afirmó que era mucho más avanzada que la tecnología de los aliados. Con la muerte de Erskine, la fórmula del Suero del Súper Soldado se perdió para siempre. Se tomaron doce muestras de la sangre de Rogers y sólo una de ellas fue entregada a Stark. Trabajando con Steven Rogers En lugar de desempeñarse como soldado, Steven Rogers fue utilizado para patrocinar al ejército e infundir paz y esperanza. Poco antes de una de sus presentaciones en Italia, muchos soldados fueron capturados por el enemigo. Margaret Carter convenció a Stark para llevar a Rogers a una fábrica de HYDRA en Austria. Stark le preguntó a Carter si quería acompañarlo después de la misión para ir a comer fondue; Rogers pensó que tenían una relación. Acto seguido, Rogers saltó del avión y completó su misión, ayudando a todos los soldados aliados a escapar. Una vez que Rogers regresó de la misión, Stark se estacionó en una base secreta de la Reserva Científica Estratégica y se reunió con él, Rogers le dió una pieza de tecnología de HYDRA asegurando que era un arma muy peligrosa conocida por el hombre, pero Stark lo cuestionaba pero aceptó la pieza de todos modos. Stark preguntó a Rogers por qué estaba allí en lugar de estar en una ceremonia, a lo que Rogers contestó que su gira había terminado. Luego ambos fueron recibidos por Chester Phillips, quien felicitó a Rogers por humillar al Senador Brandt al no presentarse en la ceremonia de condecoración. Más tarde Stark explicó a Rogers a qué se refería con la referencia al fondue y tuvieron una breve charla sobre la mente de las mujeres, ya que la Agente Carter se había molestado con Rogers al haberlo encontrado besándose con la secretaria Lorraine. Stark aseguró que en lugar de pensar demasiado en esas cosas, prefería concentrarse en el trabajo, que actualmente implicaba mantener a Rogers y su equipo con vida durante la próxima misión contra Johann Schmidt. Stark mostró a Rogers un amplia gama de escudos diseñados por él, dado que el escudo anterior había sido dañado por Schmidt. Rogers escogió un prototipo de escudo hecho de Vibranio, mientras Rogers lo probaba, Stark comentó que estaba hecho del metal más raro en la Tierra y que sólo se encontraba en Wakanda, por lo que no podían fabricar más escudos del mismo material. Al encontrarlos admirando el escudo, Carter llegó al taller de Stark y le disparó a Rogers cuatro veces para probar la resistencia del escudo, así demostrando que sí funcionaba. Mientras ambos veían a Carter marcharse, Rogers le entregó a Stark una hoja con sus ideas para el uniforme. Examinando el Teseracto Howard Stark y se equipo de científicos se encargaron de examinar la fuente de poer del arma que Steven Rogers le había entregado después de haber asaltado una de las instalaciones de Johann Schmidt en Austria, intentando descubrir su potencial y su origen. Mientras se realizaban los experimentos el equipo de Stark tomaba notas sobre las firmas de energía del dispositivo, Stark sintió que dicho dispositivo no era tan impresionante como le dijeron que era y comentó la falta de comprensión científica de Rogers tenía sobre dicho artefacto, mientras seguía examinándolo. Al creer que el Teseracto era inofensivo y Rogers habría sobreestimado su poder, Stark intentó desensamblar el artefacto. Sin embargo, apenas tocó el dispositivo, éste explotó inesperadamente destruyendo el vidrio del contenedor donde estaba y a la vez, lanzando a Stark al suelo. Desorientado debido a lo que pasó, Stark ordenó a su asistente irónicamente que anote lo sucedido. Posteriormente Stark continuó estudiando cómo controlar el nuevo poder proveniente de HYDRA. Batalla de Finow En 1944, el general John McGinnis del Ejército de los Estados Unidos ordenó a Howard Stark que diseñara un gas que mantuviera a los soldados despiertos durante días. Sin embargo, sus experimentos fracasaron. El producto final, al que llamó Aceite Medianoche, causó síntomas similares a la falta de sueño, la ira, las alucinaciones y la psicosis. Stark decidió no entregarlo a las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos por temor al daño que podría causar a los soldados aliados o enemigos. Sin embargo, McGinnis tenía otros planes, robando el gas que sus soldados lanzaron a las tropas soviéticas cerca de Finow, con la esperanza de ayudarlos a aplastar las defensas alemanas. El gas convirtió a los soldados en salvajes, sedientos de sangre y cientos de ellos se mataron entre sí. Un día después, Stark llegó a Finow y vio el desastre.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Stark regresó angustiado a su mansión, donde decidió crear una nueva bóveda.Agent Carter: 1.06: A Sin to Err Ataque al cuartel general de HYDRA Cuando Steven Rogers capturó con éxito al científico de HYDRA, Arnim Zola, al perder a James Buchanan Barnes, los aliados pudieron descubrir los planes de Johann Schmidt para atacar a los Estados Unidos. Howard Stark se unió a Rogers y los Comandos Aulladores mientras Chester Phillips discutía su plan para la misión, señalando lo que estaba en riesgo si Schmidt tenía éxito en su plan. Rogers ideó un plan para atacar la base de HYDRA él solo y luego se le unió el resto del ejército estadounidense. Perdiendo a Steven Rogers En marzo de 1945, Steven Rogers estrelló la Valquiria en el océano junto al Teseracto. Howard Stark no se rindió en buscar a su amigo y realizó múltiples expediciones en el océano para encontrarlo.Un mes más tarde, Margaret Carter dirigió un equipo formado por Timothy Dugan y James Morita a la Instalación de Investigación Número 4 de HYDRA, donde Werner Reinhardt y sus soldados fueron arrestados. Los objetos confiscados allí, incluido el Obelisco, fueron enviados a Stark para ser estudiados. Mientras estaba allí, Carter sintió que se necesitaría una organización durante el tiempo de paz para proteger a las personas contra la tecnología peligrosa y para monitorear a personas como Howard Stark.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Según Carter, en mayo de 1945, cuando la Alemania Nazi se rindió, Stark intentó besarla para celebrar la victoria, y ella lo arrojó al Río Támesis. Como no sabía nadar, un grupo de buzos tuvieron que sacarlo para que no se ahogara.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Poco después del Día de la Victoria en Europa, mientras buscaba a Rogers en el Atlántico, la expedición de Stark descubrió el Teseracto, tirado en el fondo del océano después de caer de la Valquiria durante el accidente. Stark intentó descubrir cómo funcionaba el objeto, pero tuvo resultados poco útiles. La última tarea Después de la desaparición de Steven Rogers, Howard Stark se unió al Proyecto Manhattan y ayudó a los científicos aliados a construir la primera bomba atómica. Esta nueva arma se usó contra las ciudades japonesas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, lo que obligó al gobierno militarista japonés a rendirse, poniendo fín a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.Iron Man Vida posguerra Estilo de vida Playboy Con la guerra terminada, Howard Stark comenzó a disfrutar del estilo de vida de playboy, saliendo con muchas mujeres famosas de clase alta y acostándose con ellas, al marcharse, Edwin Jarvis siempre les daba a cada una un brazalete especial Stark como regalo de despedida para recordar su tiempo juntos. Stark continuó inventando nuevas armas para usarlas en situaciones cotidianas, aunque muchos encontraron nuevos propósitos, como el Constrictor. En diciembre de 1945, Stark salió con Ida Emke y trató de impresionarla invitándola a su mansión y uno de sus almacenes para ver muchos de sus inventos, incluido un avión de vuelo propio y su bóveda llena de armas. Los dos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro el fin de semana antes de que Stark le hiciera a Jarvis darle un brazalete como el tradicional regalo de despedida. En enero de 1946, Stark intentó comprar la Roxxon Oil Corporation a su amigo Hugh Jones; sin embargo, la amistad y el trato terminaron cuando Stark tuvo un romance con la esposa de Jones, convirtiendo a los amigos en rivales de negocios.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Stark y Dugan El agente John Flynn reprendió a Margaret Carter por su insubordinación en el caso del "Zodiaco" hasta que sonó el teléfono. Howard Stark informó a Flynn que la exitosa misión fue más un logro que una hazaña. Continuó diciéndo a Flynn que había decidido que Carter iba a dirigir S.H.I.E.L.D. a su lado. Disfrutando de su incomodidad por dicha orden, Stark le dijo a Flynn que debía informar a Carter que se sentía honrado de traerle la noticia. Más tarde, Stark se sentó junto a la piscina de su mansión con una bata que luego usó su hijo Anthony Stark muchos años después. Timothy Dugan se sentó con Stark mientras hablaban de los bikinis. Dugan preguntó a Stark si él los inventó y Stark respondió que no, ya que los franceses habían inventado los bikinis. Dugan estaba impresionado por las hermosas mujeres que los usaban junto a la piscina.Agent Carter Fugitivo Sin embargo, al regresar de las vacaciones, Howard Stark descubrió que algunos de sus inventos, incluido un documento con la fórmula del explosivo Nitrameno y muchas otras armas, fueron robados. Esto puso en espera los planes para S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark descubrió que alguien había abierto un agujero en la bóveda de su mansión cuando regresó de un viaje placentero a Mónaco. Se llevaron a cabo audiencias en el Congreso dirigidas por el senador Webster para determinar si Stark era un traidor cuando se encontraron algunos inventos en el extranjero en manos enemigas. Aunque Stark se defendió, gran parte de Estados Unidos creía que había vendido dichas armas al ejército ruso. Creyendo que nunca podría convencer al público o al gobierno de su inocencia, Stark decidió viajar al extranjero para evitar ser arrestado y recuperar lo que le habían robado. Stark se reunió con Margaret Carter y le encargó a que recuperara sus armas y la fórmula de Nitrameno antes de que se vendiera en el mercado negro. Stark dejó a su mayordomo, Edwin Jarvis para ayudar a su amiga en su misión, a pesar de las protestas de Carter, antes de subir a un bote y salir de los Estados Unidos. Su ausencia en las audiencias hizo que lo etiquetaran como fugitivo, lo que lo colocó en la cima de la lista de los más buscados por la Reserva Científica Estratégica. De regreso en América Howard Stark le pagó al contrabandista Otto Mink una suma considerable para regresar del extranjero y fue recogido por Margaret Carter y Edwin Jarvis. Los hombres de Mink intentaron obtener más dinero de Jarvis; sin embargo, pronto fueron eliminados por Carter y Stark. Mientras regresaban a la mansión de Stark, pronto descubrieron que varios agentes de SSR estaban vigilando la casa de seguridad de Stark; el SSR estaba más decidido que nunca a detener a Stark, creyendo que él era el responsable del asesinato del agente Ray Krzeminski. Al no tener a quién recurrir, Carter se vio obligada a llevar a Stark al Hotel Griffith, donde vivía y donde Stark había tenido asuntos anteriormente, para consternación de Carter porque tenía que ocultarle su presencia a Miriam Fry. Una vez que llegaron, Carter escondió a Stark en el pesebre mientras distraía a Fry. A pesar de que lograron llegar al piso donde se alojaba Carter, fue difícil que éste llegase a la habitación, ya que mientras Carter lo buscaba, Stark tuvo una aventura con una inquilina llamada Lorraine. Carter empujó a Stark a su habitación y afirmó que era su primo. Stark prometió que solo se quedaría en el Hotel durante tres días antes de volar a Río de Janeiro, pero primero le pidió a Carter que fuera a la New York Bell Company y explorara su laboratorio para descubrir cuál de sus inventos tenían actualmente, para saber cuáles todavía se vendían en el mercado negro. Cuando Carter le preguntó por qué era ella a quien le pedía que hiciera esto y no a Jarvis, Stark le explicó que Jarvis no tenía un lápiz de cámara, lo que le reveló con orgullo. Stark explicó cómo podría usarse para que ella pudiera guardar las imágenes de los inventos.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Descubriendo el engaño Una vez que Margaret Carter regresó de la misión encomendada por Howard Stark, juntos miraron las imágenes del laboratorio, incluyendo algunas fotos anteriores que Stark había tomado de una amante anterior. Stark le informó que la necesitaba para robar el Botón Blitzkrieg, un recipiente que contenía la sangre de Steven Rogers. Stark pensó que la sangre de Rogers tenía habilidades extraordinarias, incluida la cura para el resfriado común. Sin embargo, Stark no quería que Carter supiera lo que contenía el dispositivo, así que lugr de eso, le dijo que era un dispositivo que causaría un apagón en toda la ciudad de Nueva York si se manejaba incorrectamente. Cuando Carter regresó con el Botón Blitzkrieg, ya sabía lo que éste contenía y había descubierto la mentira de Stark y no le regresó la muestra. Furiosa por sus mentiras, Carter golpeó y reprendió a Stark por intentar usar algo de su amigo para beneficio personal. Stark trató de defenderse, afirmando que, debido a su historial familiar, mintió para protegerse a sí mismo y a los demás de la verdad, e insistió en que la sangre de Rogers podía usarse para mucho bien, manteniendo vivo su legado. Aceptando que no debería haberle mentido, Stark se disculpó, pero Carter no aceptó las disculpas y le ordenó retirarse. Sintiéndose culpable por sus acciones al mentirle, Stark más tarde hizo que Edwin Jarvis intentara hablar con y la hiciera razonar, pero como Carter estaba furiosa, lo ignoró al igual que a Stark, quien estaba esperando a Jarvis junto a un hombre que lustraba zapatos. Jarvis comentó a Stark que a pesar de que lo había visto disculparse muchas veces en su vida, igualmente estaba disgustado por la actitud de Stark al mentirle a Carter. Poco después de que Jarvis se marchara, un hombre que estaba sentado junto a Stark pidió que le prestara la sección de deportes del periódico que Stark estaba usando para ocultar su rostro a la policía; cansado y frustrado, Stark le entregó el periódico entero al hombre. Rendición ante la SSR Howard Stark y Edwin Jarvis entraron a la oficina del New York Bell Company y lo encontraron en ruinas después de una explosión justo afuera de la ventana. Fueron recibidos mientras los agentes les apuntaban con armas y cuando Daniel Sousa le ordenó que se rindiera; Stark explicó que, dado que él no diseñó los sistemas de seguridad, eran fáciles de desactvar. Cuando Margaret Carter miro a Stark, él bromeó diciendo que ella lo había extrañado. Stark fue interrogado por Jack Thompson, quien se ofendió por su actitud relajada, recordándole las muertes de Roger Dooley y Ray Krzeminski entre los asesinados en la Masacre en el Cinema Theatre. Stark explicó que Johann Fennhoff estaba usando un dispositivo llamado Aceite Medianoche que había sido utilizado por el general John McGinnis en la batalla de Finow. Les contó a los agentes cómo había inventado el gas para darles más energía a los soldados aliados, pero accidentalmente hizo un gas venenoso que McGinnis había usado sin su permiso y Fennhoff quería vengarse por la masacre de soldados rusos. Se diseñó un plan para que Stark hiciera un anuncio público donde Fennhoff probablemente intentaría matarlo, permitiendo que la SSR lo capturara. Stark hizo que Jarvis lo ayudara a prepararse, también habló con Carter sobre el plan, Stark observó que el chaleco antibalas que se proporcionó era basura. Tomó tiempo para examinar sus invenciones y se horrorizó de cómo las habían organizado antes de encontrar su propio chaleco antibalas. Carter insistió en que reconsiderara el plan, pero Stark afirmó que necesitaba redimirse ante sus ojos. Antes de irse, Stark robó silenciosamente el Botón Blitzkrieg. La venganza de Fennhoff En su intento de sacar a Johann Fennhoff a la luz para que pudiera ser capturado, Howard Stark y la SSR organizaron una conferencia de prensa presentando a Stark no como un fugitivo, sino como un héroe, asumiendo que Fennhoff se vería obligado a venir e intentaría matarlo. Stark se aseguró de que Jack Thompson diera un largo discurso en el que continuara felicitando a Stark, para gran molestia de Thompson. Fennhoff no cayó en la trampa; así que ubicó un francotirador en las cercanías de la plataforma donde Stark estaba para dispararle durante la ceremonia. Cuando Stark y Edwin Jarvis intentaron escapar en el caos, descubrieron que Fennhoff estaba usando al oficial Pike del Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York como su esclavo, quien fue capaz de capturar a Stark mientras abandonó a Jarvis en el lugar de la ceremonia. Pike rechazó los intentos de soborno de Stark y lo entregó a Fennhoff y Dorothy Underwood, quien mató al oficial cuando ya no les servía. Mientras conducían, Underwood sostuvo a Stark apuntándole con su arma y le recordó su tiempo juntos unos meses antes, sin embargo, Stark ya la había olvidado y como resultado, recibió un golpe en la cara. Underwood y Fennhoff llevaron a Stark a uno de sus propios almacenes, el cual Stark le había mostrado a Underwood meses antes, aún en ese momento, Stark seguía sin recordarla ni siquiera por su apodo como Ida Emke. Fennhoff explicó su odio por Stark, ya su hermano fue asesinado cuando el Aceite Medianoche fue esparcido en Finow y, dado que Stark fue su creador, él era el responsable. Stark explicó que no quería que dicho gas fuera esparcido, pero a Fennhoff no le importaba, acto seguido hipnotizó a Stark para pilotar un avión sobre la celebración del aniversario del Día VE en Times Square, enviándolo con nueve tanques de Aceite Medianoche, a fín de que el caos destruyera la ciudad de Nueva York. Dentro del avión, Stark fue hipnotizado continuamente por Fennhoff usando la radio. De repente, Margaret Carter se interpuso y le rogó a Stark que volviera a la normalidad. Stark, en su trance, reveló que la transformación Steven Rogers en el Capitán América era su mayor creación y que se dirigía a el lugar donde él estaba para rescatar a su amigo. Jarvis pilotó otro avión para seguir a Stark, sabiendo que si llegaba a la ciudad, se vería obligado a dispararle y asesinarlo, Carter le pidió a Stark dejar a Rogers en paz y lo dejara ir para siempre. Las palabras de Carter finalmente tocaron el corazón de Stark, quien instantáneamente se liberó del control mental de Fennhoff, justo antes de girar el avión y regresar al hangar. Ya habiendo salvado la ciudad, Stark abrazó a Carter y Jarvis, agradeciéndoles su ayuda antes de que finalmente recordara el nombre de Ida Emke. En forma de agradecimiento, Stark regaló a Carter y a Angie Martinelli una de sus casas para que vivieran de forma cómoda. En respuesta al incidente, Stark decidió que no volvería a confiarle sus inventos a nadie, así que inició una demanda legal contra el gobierno de los Estados Unidos para que dichos inventos fueran regresados y posteriormente fueran destruídos. Jarvis informó a Stark que el Botón Blitzkrieg se perdió cuando fue capturado por Fennhoff, lo que llevó a Stark a creer que la sangre de Rogers se había perdido para siempre. Stark Pictures Al mudarse a Los Ángeles para obtener un contrato de defensa, Howard Stark quedó impresionado por la escena y fundó Stark Pictures, su propia compañía de producción cinematográfica. Trayendo a Edwin Jarvis y su esposa Ana Jarvis con él, Stark centró sus esfuerzos en atraer a los visitantes del lugar mientras compraba animales exóticos, incluido un flamenco mascota al que llamó Bernard Stark, para frustración de Jarvis.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Durante este tiempo, Stark adquirió un automóvil especial. En este automóvil de recreación, había un botón que ajustaba el asiento del conductor a una posición completamente horizontal si era necesario, un compartimiento especial con un cambio de ropa y ventanas con polarización ajustable para mayor privacidad. También había un faro en el interior, que Stark activaría cuando quisiera que Jarvis recuperara el automóvil si Stark no estaba en él si ya había encontrado compañía.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Campaña financiera Para obtener el favor de cualquier funcionario electo, Howard Stark entregó fondos a todos los candidatos; Esto le proporcionó entradas para fiestas de campaña y mítines. Edwin Jarvis le dió dos boletos en su nombre para la campaña de recaudación de fondos que Calvin Chadwick tenía.Agent Carter: 2.06: Life of the Party Materia Cero Howard Stark comenzó a dirigir su película basada en el cómic de Kid Colt. Durante el rodaje de un duelo importante, Margaret Carter y Edwin Jarvis interrumpieron la producción accidentalmente al disparar. Stark, frustrado, pidió el almuerzo y fue a hablar con la pareja, Carter afirmaba que una película basada en un cómic era una idea terrible, a pesar de que Stark argumentó que la película era en realidad un drama histórico sobre un Vaquero de la vida real. Al regresar a la casa de Stark en Los Ángeles, Carter le mostró imágenes de la creación de la Materia Cero. Stark quedó increíblemente impresionado por el descubrimiento y escuchó mientras Carter explicaba cómo Jason Wilkes había trabajado en ello. Stark encontró un alfiler que parecía pertenecer a Wilkes, lo que lo convertiría en miembro del Club Arena, un grupo que sólo permitía a los hombres blancos mayores como miembros a los que Stark se había negado a unirse. Carter reveló que Dorothy Underwood había intentado robar uno de los alfileres, pero Stark luchó por recordar a su propio secuestrador. Stark continuó relajándose y pensando junto a varias mujeres hermosas, a las que llamó asistentes de producción. Carter y Jarvis volvieron a discutir acerca del Club Arena, pero Stark continuó descartándolos ya que sólo aceptaban hombres mayores, blancos y ricos. Carter explicó que deseaba colocar una grabadora en la sala de reuniones para hacer que se incriminen, pero Stark descartó su plan por ser aburrido. Carter, sin embargo, insistió en que sería de su agrado y le quitó su bebida para convencerlo de que la siguiera escuchando.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels Causando caos Siguiendo el plan de Margaret Carter, Howard Stark y Edwin Jarvis fueron al Club Arena diciendo que estaban interesados en convertirse en miembros. Stark, sin embargo, se quejó de no obtener un martini y de la falta de algo emocionante. Señalando que el club necesitaba más mujeres, Stark abrió las puertas y dio la bienvenida a sus asistentes de producción en el interior, lo que también permitió que Carter se deslizara por el club. Stark tuvo la tarea de asegurarse de que los miembros y el personal del club estuvieran demasiado distraídos por el caos que él y sus damas estaban haciendo notar en la investigación de Carter, una tarea en la que le complacía enormemente, y le dio a Jarvis la tarea de preparar los martinis mientras disfrutaba de la empresa de mujeres y observaba el felicidad en todos los que estaban allí. Stark continuó hablando con Torrance sobre cómo estaba disfrutando del club, hasta que Jarvis le informó que era hora de irse, momento en el que afirmó que el club era terrible y se fue con las mujeres a regresar a su piscina. Trabajando con Jason Wilkes Margaret Carter regresó a la casa de Howard Stark en estado de pánico ya que aparentemente había sido infectada por Materia Cero. Mientras Stark realizó algunos experimentos, Daniel Sousa cuestionó cómo y por qué sucedió esto. Stark reveló que Carter estaba más fría que todo lo que la rodeaba, al igual que Jane Scott, Meltzer y Andrew Henry antes de morir. Stark, sin embargo, creía que Carter no estaba muriendo debido al extraño campo gravitatorio que la rodeaba y se dispuso a probar su teoría. Stark y Edwin Jarvis entraron a su laboratorio, donde había estado trabajando en una mezcla química para procesar rollos de película, con la intención lanzar a Stark Pictures en las grandes industrias. Al rociar la mezcla química alrededor de Carter, se reveló a Jason Wilkes, quien se había vuelto invisible en la explosión de la Materia Cero, sin embargo Carter no pudo tocarlo. Wilkes reveló que cuando intentó robar la Materia Cero, ella lo detuvo Whitney Frost y causó la explosión. Antes de que pudiera revelar algo más, comenzó a desaparecer de nuevo antes de que Stark pudiera traerlo de vuelta. Stark y Jarvis salieron del laboratorio, donde pidieron más materiales para traer de vuelta a Wilkes, y también pidieron fondue. Stark comentó el excelente trabajo que Jarvis y Carter habían hecho; Stark dejó en claro que si Jarvis deseaba dejar su puesto para trabajar junto a Carter a tiempo completo, apoyaría la decisión, pero Jarvis le aseguró que estaba feliz en su trabajo actual. Carter se unió a ellos y le preguntó si podía ayudar, pero Stark insistió en que trabajaría día y noche para encontrar la solución y así poder salvar a Wilkes. Manteniéndose fiel a su palabra, Stark se quedó despierto toda la noche tomando café hasta que Wilkes estuvo visible durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Después de una segunda noche de trabajo, Wilkes impresionó a Stark tanto que se ganó un puesto en Industrias Stark, Stark decidió ir a Perú para buscar la ayuda de Abner Brody. Stark informó a Carter de este viaje, mientras ella intentaba convencerlo de que durmiera un poco. Mientras Stark se preparaba frenéticamente para irse, puso a Wilkes a cargo y le dijo que Jarvis lo ayudaría de cualquier manera que pudiera antes, justo antes de ir a buscar su pasaporte. Deteniendo a Whitney Frost Stark le envió a Margaret Carter un diseño para un Cañón Gamma para ayudarla en su misión contra Whitney Frost; más tarde, él y Edwin Jarvis fueron llamados por Aloysius Samberly para ayudarlo a rescatar a Carter, Jason Wilkes, Jack Thompson y Daniel Sousa de Frost. Stark fue conducido por Jarvis a la instalación de gestión de desechos de Los Ángeles, donde su auto golpeó a Frost, para horror de Stark debido a la reputación de esta como estrella de cine, Jarvis le aseguró que estaría bien. Luego ordenaron a todos que subieran a los autos para escapar. Stark y el resto fueron a la oficina de la Reserva Científica Estratégica para estudiar a Wilkes y formar un plan para detener a Frost. Wilkes describió su experiencia dentro de la grieta de la Materia Cero como llena de nada más que oscuridad, para gran molestia de Stark, ya que había esperado algo más interesante que eso. Sin embargo, Wilkes insistió en que la Materia Cero era como un cáncer, ya que si Frost le ponía las manos encima, podría usarlo para infectar a todo el planeta. Stark luego confirmó que Wilkes estaba completamente libre de la Materia Cero, aunque estaba un poco enfermo antes de bromear acerca de cómo la vida de Carter a menudo estaba siendo amenazada.Agent Carter: 2.10: Hollywood Ending Acuerdo con el Diablo Stark regresó a su mansión. Mientras comía, discutió con Margaret Carter y Jason Wilkes la cantidad de retratos que Stark tenía de sí mismo alrededor de la mansión. Wilkes comentó sobre su plan para construir un nuevo Cañón Gamma, ya que aún causaría que la Cero Materia afectara gravemente la Tierra; Stark sugirió que construyeran una unidad de contención para poder estudiarla en mayor detalle en Industrias Stark. Carter lo llamó una idea terrible y claramente egoísta. Cuando Stark se quedó sin mostaza, le gritó a Edwin Jarvis que trajera más. Sin embargo, Jarvis fue detenido por Joseph Manfredi. Pero Stark reveló que se conocían. Manfredi le pidió al grupo que lo ayudara a salvar a Frost de la Materia Cero y le dijo a Stark que Frost planeaba abrir otra grieta y Carter ideó un plan para vencer a Frost en su propio plan abriendo la grieta primero y quitándole sus habilidades. Stark sugirió que robaran los planos de Frost, y Carter y Daniel Sousa se fueran con Manfredi para distraer a Frost mientras buscaban su investigación. Una vez que tuvo copias de los planes de Frost, Stark comenzó a estudiarlos junto a Wilkes y Aloysius Samberly en la Agencia Teatral Auerbach. Los tres se dieron cuenta rápidamente de lo que Frost había planeado y progresaron para discutir sobre los derechos de denominación de la máquina. Carter intervino y preguntó si habían hecho un plan; Wilkes respondió que había muchos problemas que solucionar. Carter dijo a los tres que eran brillantes y que resolverían el problema, alejándose y nombrando la máquina ella misma. Stark, Samberly y Wilkes estuvieron de acuerdo en que su idea de nombre era bueno y siguieron trabajando. Mientras todos trabajaron juntos para construir la máquina, Stark trabajó estrechamente con Rose Roberts, coqueteándole mientras le tocaba las manos, para gran molestia de Samberly, quien intentó y no pudo unirse a la conversación. Finalmente, fueron interrumpidos cuando Jack Thompson llegó y le preguntó cómo podía ayudar; Carter le pidió que recolectara las órdenes de la cena, lo cual aceptó debido a su falta de habilidades como científico. Trabajando toda la noche, finalmente construyeron lo que Carter ya había nombrado como el Generador de Rift. Creando el Rift Final A la mañana siguiente se instalaron con Generador Rift en Industrias Stark y discutieron su plan para atraer a Whitney Frost hacia ellos. Una vez que Jason Wilkes había discutido los peligros de su experimento, notando que no podían acercarse demasiado a la grieta por temor a ser absorbido, Howard Stark activó la máquina y causó que la grieta se abriera frente al grupo. Mientras esperaban a que llegara Frost, Stark se divertía jugando golf e intentando lanzar las pelotas en la grieta, resistiéndose a cercarse. Cada vez más frustrado por el hecho de no poder golpear la grieta, Stark le preguntó a Edwin Jarvis qué estaba haciendo mal, Jarvis comentó sobre el hecho de que actualmente estaban frente a lo que él describió como una estafa incomprensible dentro de la trama de su mundo, antes de sugerir que en su lugar use un palo de golf diferente para su siguiente tiro. Finalmente, Daniel Sousa advirtió al grupo que Frost finalmente había llegado al lugar y se dirigía hacia la grieta. Stark y Jarvis se colocaron detrás del Cañón Gamma, apuntaron y dispararon a Frost, lo que provocó que la Materia Cero fuera separada de su cuerpo y succionada por la grieta, mientras ella les pedía que la recuperaran, Margaret Carter, Sousa y Jack Thompson la llevaron en custodia. Sin embargo, Stark se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había un problema con la máquina ya que no podían cerrar el portal, notando que cañón todavía se estaba recargando y que la máquina solo podía apagarse acercándose a ella. Stark se ofreció valientemente a cerrarla él mismo, al igual que el resto del grupo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Sousa ya lo estaba haciendo solo. Mientras observaban que Sousa intentaba apagar la máquina a mano, discutían otros métodos. De repente, la cuerda de Sousa se soltó y el grupo se vio obligado a tirar de él para que la grieta no lo absorbiera. Sin embargo, Jarvis regresó y decidió usar el Hovercar de Stark para colocar el Cañón Gamma dentro de la grieta y detonarlo allí. El plan funcionó y, cuando explotó el automóvil, la grieta se cerró, y Stark informó a Jason Wilkes que sí funcionó, ya que este lo había dudado. Contratando a Jason Wilkes De vuelta en la Mansión de Howard Stark, Stark y Margaret Carter discutieron acerca de que se le entregara la Materia Cero para investigar en beneficio de la humanidad hasta que Jason Wilkes llegó y se burló de él al respecto. Posteriormente, Stark reveló a Carter que había decidido contratar a Wilkes para que trabajara en Industrias Stark para trabajar en un proyecto nuevo y emocionante que se le había ocurrido mientras trabajaba en Perú. Stark luego le informó a la pareja que iba a nadar, advirtiéndoles que tenía la intención de hacerlo desnudo. Inicios de S.H.I.E.L.D. Howard Stark fundó S.H.I.E.L.D. en 1949, junto a Margaret Carter y Chester Phillips. La Reserva Científica Estratégica o SSR, se reformó como la División Científica de S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds y continuaron trabajando en la investigación de nuevas armas provenientes de HYDRA y del mismo Teseracto.The Avengers Años posteriores En 1954, Howard Stark creó la Stark Expo, una feria mundial de tecnología donde se presentaría la nueva tecnología del mundo para mostrar un futuro prospero para la humanidad, prometiendo un mundo mejor para todos.Iron Man 2 Stark eventualmente se casó con una mujer llamada María.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Continuó desarrollando armas para las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y S.H.I.E.L.D. durante la Guerra Fría. Se reunió con varios presidentes estadounidenses, entre ellos Harry S. Truman, Dwight D. Eisenhower, John F. Kennedy, Lyndon B. Johnson y Richard Nixon. Stark co-desarrolló el Reactor Arc con Anton Vanko. Aunque el poder del Reactor Arc era inmenso, Stark lo vió como el trampolín para crear un elemento nuevo y estable que haría que la energía nuclear se vuelva obsoleta. Sin embargo, Vanko vio el proyecto como una forma de enriquecerse y cuando Stark lo descubrió, hizo que Vanko fuera deportado. Tiempo después de eso, Stark se hizo socio de Obadiah Stane. En 1970, Howard y Maria tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Anthony Stark. Stark se sentía limitado por la tecnología de su tiempo y nunca pudo terminar el nuevo elemento que había descubierto, por lo que escondió la estructura atómica del nuevo elemento en la maqueta de la Stark Expo de 1974, y un mensaje para Anthony en una de sus antiguos cortometrajes, afirmando que tenía muchas esperanzas de que él pudiera resolverlo con tecnología moderna, a fín de cambiar el mundo. Howard finalizó dicho video asegurándole a Anthony que él es, y sería siempre su mayor creación. Trabajando con Henry Pym En 1987, Howard Stark le pidió a Henry Pym su Traje de Ant-Man para que los científicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. pudieran usarlo para detener a los radicales en el este de Berlín, quienes poseían tecnología de HYDRA. Pym se negó y dijo que él será la única persona que usaría las partículas Pym, aceptando la misión para sí mismo. Margaret Carter ayudó a Pym a entrenar para la misión. Cuando Pym regresó, informó a Stark y Carter sobre lo que había sucedido durante su estancia en Berlín. Stark intentó prohibir que Pym realizara más operaciones, sin embargo Pym reiteró que él sería el único que usaría las partículas e insinuó que estaba dispuesto a hacer más misiones para la organización.Ant-Man Prelude Sin embargo, en 1989, Henry Pym anunció su renuncia a la organización ante Stark, Carter y Mitchell Carson, después de haber descubrir que S.H.I.E.L.D. intentaba replicar secretamente las Partículas Pym del Traje de Ant-Man, mostrando su ira al golpear la cabeza de Carson contra una mesa después de que él lo insultara. Stark intentó convencerlo de que se quedara, y señaló que no debía permitir que la muerte de Janet van Dyne arruinara el buen trabajo que había hecho. Pym no escuchó, abandonó el Triskelion y se retiró, prometiendo nunca permitir que nadie obtenga su fórmula mientras estuviese vivo y a la vez, enemistándose para siempre con Stark.Ant-Man Ataque del Soldado del Invierno Durante la navidad, Howard y Maria Stark se prepararon para irse durante unos días a vacacionar mientras su hijo, Anthony, quien se quedaría sólo en casa, Howard se mostró muy desconfiado antes de marcharse y le advirtió a su hijo no quemar la casa durante su ausencia. Eventualmente Howard había logrado recrear el Suero del Súper Soldado. Desafortunadamente el agente de HYDRA, Vasily Karpov se había enterado de su éxito. Howard y María murieron en un supuesto accidente automovilístico, organizado por HYDRA en Long Island, en 1991. Mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto, un misterioso hombre en motocicleta atacó el automóvil de Stark, quien se estrelló contra un árbol. Stark logró salir del vehículo arrástrandose y pidiendo ayuda para su esposa María. Stark reconoció al misterioso sujeto como el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, un antiguo aliado supuestamente fallecido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Barnes, sin inmutarse golpeó repetidamente el rostro de Stark con su brazo de metal, rompiéndole el cráneo en el proceso, acto seguido, colocó el cadáver de Stark en el lugar del conductor, haciendo que Stark pareciera haber muerto al golpearse con el volante del automóvil al momento del accidente. Posteriormente estranguló a la aterrorizada María Stark. Con ambos objetivos fallecidos, Barnes destruyó una cámara de seguridad cercana, robó el Suero del Súper Soldado y se marchó.Captain America: Civil War Legado Conflictos de Anthony Stark El único hijo de Howard, Anthony Stark heredó Industrias Stark convirtiéndose, a los 21 años, en el Director General más joven de una compañía Fortune 500. Casi veinte años después de convertirse en Director General, Anthony vió el video del mensaje de 1974 y examinó la maqueta de la Expo, ayudándole a descubrir el nuevo elemento, y observó que su padre todavía le estaba enseñando incluso después de haber fallecido hacía casi dos décadas. El nuevo elemento era la clave para un Reactor Arc más seguro y poderoso, que Anthony necesitaba para alimentar el electromagneto que protegía su corazón sin envenenar su sangre. Al crear un Acelerador de Partículas en miniatura en su laboratorio del sótano, Anthony pudo sintetizar el nuevo elemento, actualizar el diseño del Reactor Arc para limpiar su sangre y crear la armadura Mark VI. Steven Rogers estaba feliz por su viejo amigo, quien tuvo una vida exitosa y formó una familia, al ver mucho de él en su hijo, Anthony. Desafortunadamente, Rogers más tarde tendría que luchar contra Anthony después de que descubriera que el amigo de Rogers, James Buchanan Barnes, había sido el asesino de Howard y Maria. Después de derrotarlo, Rogers abandonó su escudo cuando Anthony aseguró que pertenecía a Howard, quien lo había construído, Rogers aceptó y lo dejó caer por respeto a Howard y Anthony. Howard Stark fue conmemorado en un mural de la Escuela de Ciencia y Tecnología de MidtownSpider-Man: Homecoming y en honor a él una carretera fue bautizada con su nombre, Howard Stark Memorial Parkway, en Long Beach, California. En 2015 se publicó una biografía sobre él titulada "La Vida y los Tiempos del Industrial Howard Stark". Proyectos *Automóvil modificado *Escudo del Capitán América *Uniforme del Capitán América *Motocicleta del Capitán América *Constrictor *Reactor Havoc *Amplificador fotónico *Cañón Gamma *Nuevo elemento de Anthony Stark Relaciones Familia *Padre *Madre *Maria Stark † - Esposa *Anthony Stark - Hijo Aliados *Abner Brody - Profesor *Joseph Manfredi - Amigo *Industrias Stark **Obadiah Stane † - Compañero de negocios *Edwin Jarvis † - Mayordomo *Reserva Científica Estratégica **Abraham Erskine † - Compañero científico y Amigo **Jack Thompson - Aliado situacional **Daniel Sousa *Comandos Aulladores **Steven Rogers / Capitán América - Amigo **Timothy Dugan - Amigo **James Morita † **Gabe Jones **James Montgomery Falsworth † **Jacques Dernier *Hotel Griffith **Miriam Fry *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Chester Phillips † **Margaret Carter † - Amiga **Henry Pym † **Janet van Dyne † **Mitchell Carson *Arlene French *Jason Wilkes *Joseph Manfredi Enemigos *Roxxon Oil Corporation **Hugh Jones - Antiguo Amigo convertido en Enemigo *Leet Brannis *Otto Mink † *Anton Vanko † - Antiguo compañero de negocios *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt / Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Vasily Karpov † **James Buchanan Barnes / Soldado del Invierno - Aliado convertido en Asesino *Leviatán **Dorothy Underwood **Johann Fennhoff Apariciones Detrás de escenas *Howard Stark es el único personaje interpretado por tres actores diferentes: Dominic Cooper, John Slattery y Gerard Sanders. *En Avengers: Age of Ultron, cuando Ultrón procesa la información y adquiere su propia conciencia, se puede ver una imagen de Howard Stark, dicha imagen fue creada juntando el rostro de Dominic Cooper y el de John Slattery. *En un borrador no utilizando de Iron Man, Howard Stark aparecía con vida, siendo un malvado hombre de negocios, quien sería el villano principal que tomaría la identidad de Máquina de Guerra. *La apariencia y personalidad de Howard Stark en Iron Man 2 se basó en la de Walt Disney, fundador de The Walt Disney Company, la compañía matriz de Marvel Studios y Marvel Entertainment. Trivia *En los cómics, se ha confirmado que Howard Stark ya no era el padre biológico de Anthony Stark, dado que él y María lo adoptaron después de que su hijo, Arno, tuvo que ser escondido debido a un trastorno. Referencias Enlaces externos * * en:Howard Stark Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Personajes de Iron Man 2 Categoría:Personajes de Ant-Man (película) Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: Civil War Categoría:Personajes de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Personajes de Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Categoría:Personajes de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de Cómics Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Líderes de Industrias Stark Categoría:Líderes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica Categoría:Líderes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Científicos Categoría:Ejecutivos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Fallecidos